Rencontre inattendue
by nictus
Summary: Une série de meurtres étranges, Sherlock mène l'enquêtre. Etrange? Vous avez dit étrange? Le Docteur est là pour vous servir! Ten et Rose (Parce que je les adores). D'autres surprises à venir
1. Chapter 1

_10__ème__ Docteur et Rose quelque part dans la saison 2_

_Sherlock 2010 quelques part dans la saison 2 Moriarty n'existe pas. _

« N'essayez pas de comprendre ce qui dépasse votre entendement. »

Sherlock et John se retournèrent d'un bond. Devant eux, se tenaient un homme brun vêtu d'un costume bleu et d'un long manteau marron ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde habillée d'un jean et d'un pull noir.

«_ Qui êtes-vous ? marmonna Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

_ Tout. Répondit l'homme. Cette histoire n'est pas de votre ressort, elle est du mien.

_ Qui êtes vous ? redemanda Sherlock.

L'homme lui tendit un papier.

_ Il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus. Rétorqua-t-il.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air surpris. Mais retrouva bien vite le sourire.

_ Cette affaire est la mienne. Répondit-il. Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

_ Pourtant, il est mort, seul dans une pièce fermée de l'intérieur. Il ne peut pas s'être suicidé. On dirait qu'il est mort naturellement et pourtant…

_ Effectivement, vous êtes brillant. On me l'avait dit.

_ C'est un meurtre. Fit la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda John.

_ Oh pardon, je suis oublieux de l'étiquette. Je suis John Smith, c'est mon nom et voici Rose. Vous devez être…

_ Dr John Watson et voici mon ami Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi dites-vous que cela n'est pas de notre ressort, nous avons résolu des crimes bien plus complexes que celui-là.

_ Il n'est pas complexe, répondit le Docteur. Je…

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Intervint Rose Ces gens nous regardent. Je crois qu'il serait bon de retourner au TARDIS.

_ Eh bien allons-y Rose ! Docteur Watson, Mr. Holmes, nous nous retrouverons chez vous. »

Sans dire autre forme d'explication, les deux inconnus partirent sans être inquiété par les agents postés. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Mystère. Sherlock continua de chercher d'éventuelles traces, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien à part le corps de cet inconnu dans cette chambre. Aucune trace de coup, aucun impact de balle, aucun hématome consécutif à un éventuel étranglement. Mis à part des cheveux blancs qui d'ordinaire étaient roux, et une peau vieillie d'au moins trente ans pour un homme d'environ trente ans, il en paraissait quatre-vingt. Pas de trace de lutte et aucune au niveau de la fenêtre qui pourrait indiquer que l'assassin a pris la fuite ou est entré par là. Il envisagea un bref instant le conduit d'aération, mais même John qui pourtant était petit ne pourrait pas y rentrer. A moins qu'il n'aie été asphyxé. Mais si effectivement le gaz était passé par les conduits d'aération, les autres habitants de l'appartement et a fortiori de l'immeuble auraient dû être morts également.

« _ Alors ? questionna Lestrade en arrivant ?

_ C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé des deux olibrius ?

_ Qui çà ?!

_ Un certain John Smith et une Rose. Répondit John en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

_ Non. Je n'étais même pas là, j'étais à l'étage en dessous pour interroger les voisins. Je me renseignerai. Alors ?

_ J'ai deux ou trois idées. Mais je préfère les garder pour moi. John on y va !

Le blond le suivit en courant après un dernier regard navré pour l'inspecteur. Sherlock ne se montrant pas très loquace, John décida d'attendre son bon vouloir, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien dans l'état d'esprit où était Sherlock. Le détective détestait ne pas sa voir et çà, encore plus que son frère, l'énervait au plus haut point ! Qui était cet homme ?

_« Besoin de toi frérot, trouve-moi ce que tu peux sur un certain John Smith qui est accompagné d'un femme : Rose. S.H »_

_« Tu sais que je suis en Chine et que des John Smith et des Rose, il y en a beaucoup. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Désolé. Qui sont-ils ? M.H »_

_« Rencontrés sur MA scène de crime. Assez étranges. Pas des gens du coin. S.H »_

_« Je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider. Je ne rentre pas avant au moins trois jours. Débrouille-toi. M.H »_

De rage, le jeune homme envoya balader son téléphone dans l'appartement. Il se mit à faire les cent pas. S'il y a une chose pire que l'ennui pour Sherlock Holmes, c'est bien l'incompréhension. Et là, il ne comprenait rien. Comment un homme d'une trentaine d'années peut-il ressemblait à quelqu'un de quatre-vingt ans ? Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les deux inconnus. Ils ne semblaient pas être de Londres et pourtant… Même ces cinq patchs de nicotine ne l'aidaient pas. Il fallait qu'il étudie plus en avant le corps. Molly pourrait peut-être les aider.

« _ Je reviens ! »

Et avant que John aie pu dire quoique se soit, Sherlock avait disparu. Un taxi déposa le jeune homme devant St Bart's, il trouva Molly et qui l'accompagna dans la salle d'autopsie.

« _ C'est marrant, lui fit-elle, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir ce corps.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, je viens d'y emmener un certain John Smith et sa collègue. Mais, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire l'autopsie, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir. Et vous-même ?

_ Encore eux !

Changeant d'idée, Sherlock se posta dans l'observatoire de la morgue et regarda Smith examinait sa victime. S'il l'observait, il parviendrait à déterminer qui il était vraiment. Sa compagne le regardait faire et parfois prenait la parole. Smith, sortit une espèce de tournevis dont l'extrémité émettait une lumière bleue. Il le promena sur tous le corps en secouant la tête et marmonnant. Lorsque Sherlock le vit ouvrir la bouche du cadavre, de _son _cadavre pour y mettre son tournevis qu'il se précipita dans la salle d'autopsie, Molly sur les talons.

« _ Cessez de touchez à _mon _cadavre ! Vous allez détruire les preuves que je pourrais y trouver ! Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit répondit le Docteur sans lever les yeux du cadavre. John Smith. Rose, nous avons ce que je voulais, nous allons pouvoir y aller qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Je suis d'accord. En plus j'ai faim !

Sherlock le regarda ranger son tournevis dans une des poches de sa veste et enlever ses lunettes avant de prendre la main de Rose et de partir. Le détective n'était pas homme à se laisser faire par des inconnus venus d'on ne sait où. Car maintenant, il en était sûr, ces deux-là n'était pas du coin, ils n'étaient peut-être même pas anglais. A distance, il les suivit. Il les vit entrer dans un espèce de cabine téléphonique de police des années soixante. Pourtant, il n'y en avait plus. Il n'y en avait pas avant. Il s'approcha plus avant tout en continuant de surveiller les alentours. Le mystère s'épaississait. Soudain, la jeune femme en sortit.

« _ Au lieu de rester planté dehors, entrez, j'ai fait du thé.

Sherlock la regarda interloqué. Il la suivit dans la cabine bleu. Il allait de surprise en surprise. Il ressortit et en fit le tour.

_ Oui, fit Rose, c'est plus grand dedans que dehors. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien entrer, nous pourrons tout vous expliquer.

_ C'est une évidence ! rétorqua Sherlock. Alors pourquoi énoncer une évidence ?

Ses yeux ne perdaient rien du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Smith tournait autour d'une espèce de console, un ronronnement discret mais continuait semblait venir d'en dessous et un espèce de tube montait et descendait en émettant de la lumière bleu-verte. Smith semblait ne pas se soucier d'eux. Il appuyait sur un bouton puis tirait une manette. Puis finalement, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« _ Re-bonjour, Mr. Holmes.

_ Cette fois, j'exige la vérité.

_ Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Voici Rose Tyler. Vous êtes dans mon TARDIS

_ Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Compléta Rose. Nous sommes ici pour quelques jours. A l'origine pour voir ma mère. D'ailleurs Docteur, elle nous attends pour le dîner.

_ Et puis le TARDIS a capté des signaux, en provenance de cet immeuble et nous voilà. Continua le Docteur. Pour une fois qu'on ne cherchait pas les ennuis.

_ Des signaux ?

_ Oui. Quand un extra-terrestre se change en humain pour ne pas être démasqué et se promener dans Londres sans être inquiété, cela laisse des traces. Et mon TARDIS les capte, uniquement si nous sommes dans les environs.

_ Dans les environs ?

_ Et pourtant on dit que vous êtes un détective exceptionnellement intelligent qui déduit de peu de chose. Je vous trouve bien long à comprendre.

_ Oui, dans les environs, nous revenions d'un voyage sur Barcelone…

_ La planète pas la ville. Termina Rose et les deux éclatèrent de rire sous le regard de plus en plus énervé de Sherlock.

_ C'est une vieille blague.

Sherlock les regardaient, ils se moquaient de lui ! Et ils étaient complètement fous ! Des fous dans une boite bleue.

_ Vous êtes fous !

_ On me le dit tout le temps. Surtout cette chère Jackie ! Pour vous prouver que tout est vrai, je vous ramène chez vous. Un conseil, tenez-vous ! Il faut six personnes pour le piloter, mais je suis tout seul donc, le décollage et l'atterrissage sont un peu violents.

Le détective vit Rose se tenir à la console pendant que le Docteur appuyait sur un bouton. Il tomba à la renverse sous le regard désolé de la jeune femme et rieur du Docteur.

_ Vous voilà chez vous. Fit ce dernier en ouvrant la porte. Bonne soirée.

Il se trouvait pile devant le 221B. Sherlock sortit et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la boîte disparut en faisant du bruit. Le détective remonta chez lui et trouva John qui faisait les cent pas.

_ Où étais-tu ? J'ai appelé Lestrade, Molly. Je t'ai cherché partout !

_ Je suis allé à St Bart's.

_ Oui mais tu y es parti depuis au moins une heure.

_ J'y ai rencontré les deux inconnus que nous avons vu sur notre scène de crime. Et nous avons parlé.

John examina son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perturbé. Lui d'ordinaire si stoïque en toutes situations, était énervé, inquiet. Cela avait de quoi inquiétait le médecin. Il eut beau tout essayé pour le faire parler, mais quand Sherlock avait décidé de se taire, même les meilleurs méthodes de tortures de Mycroft ne pourrait rien y faire. Résigné, John décida d'abandonner la partie, du moins pour le moment, sachant très bien que quand il en aurait envie, il finirait par tout lui dire.


	2. Chapter 2

« _ Rose ! Comme je suis contente de te voir.

_ Maman !

Jackie Tyler s'approcha vivement de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras puis fit de même avec le Docteur qui protesta. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

_ Raconte-moi tout. Décréta Jackie.

_ Tiens Maman, ça vient de la planète Zyrklivon. Commença Rose en lui tendant une boîte. Joyeux anniversaire !

_ Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que nous aurions oublié votre anniversaire. Commenta le Docteur devant son air surpris. J'ai tout calculé. Mais nous ne voulions pas vous le dire avant.

Elle referma la bouche et regarda la boîte sous toutes les coutures sans oser l'ouvrir. Finalement, elle l'ouvrit délicatement et trouva un bracelet argenté avec des pierres où se mêlaient du vert, du noir et du violet. Elle le mit aussitôt.

_ Le métal c'est du Glyphoraphe, un métal unique dans tous l'univers, expliqua le Docteur. Il est unique parce qu'indestructible. Et la pierre, c'est Falium, une pierre qu'on ne trouve que dans les hautes montagnes.

_ Tu es allée à la montagne ?! s'exclama Jackie.

Toute à l'admiration de son bracelet, elle ne vit pas l'imperceptible regard que Rose et le Docteur échangèrent. Elle releva la tête juste et crut voir une ombre dans le regard du Docteur. Mais l'humeur enjouée de Rose effaça cette inquiétude. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait confiance au Docteur pour lui ramener sa fille saine et sauve ce qu'il faisait avec grand plaisir. Pour le repas, Jackie s'était surpassée. Elle avait fait tous les plats préférés de Rose. Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter. Le Docteur laissa un moment les deux femmes ensemble. Il pouvait comprendre que Rose veuille parler à sa mère et vice versa. Il alla donc faire du thé. Après tout, une bouilloire ne devait pas lui résister, il avait toujours su tout faire fonctionner. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait Rose et Jackie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois tasses. Très tard, Jackie partit se coucher. Rose commençait elle-même à somnoler.

_ Je vais vous laisser dormir. Commença le Docteur. Je vais retourner au TARDIS examiner le prélèvement.

_ Non. Restez ici. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de dormir mais…

_ D'accord, mais vous allez dans votre chambre. Je vous suis.

Rose alla se mettre en pyjama et le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur le lit. La jeune femme s'allongea, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Entre pas besoin de mots, depuis longtemps, ils se comprenaient sans un mot, juste un regard, un geste. Petit à petit, la respiration de Rose se fit plus calme et en baissant le regard, le Seigneur du Temps vit qu'elle dormait. Il reprit son manteau et quitta l'appartement endormi. A l'aide de son Tournevis sonique, il verrouilla la porte et retourna dans son vaisseau.

Une fois là-bas, il continua de chercher, de réfléchir. Un extra-terrestre qui se nourrit de la jeunesse de ses victimes au point de les tuer ? Il ne trouva rien dans sa mémoire et pourtant il en avait vu en 900 ans d'existence. Et pour le moment le prélèvement de la victime n'avait toujours rien donné. Un rugissement de frustration menacé de sortir, il se contint et fit une chose que Rose faisait lorsqu'elle était contrariée, il alla chercher le pot de glace dans la cuisine ainsi qu'un bon livre et retourna dans la station de pilotage, il mit un peu de musique en attendant le résultat. L'aube commençait à pointer son nez lorsque le Docteur se rendit compte qu'il avait sérieusement fini le pot de glace. Il haussa les épaules, ils iraient en chercher à New New York. Après une douche, il eut une inspiration subite mais réfréna son envie d'aller réveiller Rose. Leur dernière escapade sur la planète Nabuchodonosor, avait été très éprouvante pour la jeune femme qui avait peu dormi. Il attendrait qu'elle le rejoigne. Peut-être aurait-elle des idées. Et puis, elle lui en voudrait de partir sans lui. Il poursuivit donc ses recherches dans ses livres.

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Sa mère était sortie, elle se prépara et alla directement au TARDIS. Le Docteur attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience, une pile de livres traînait sur le sol, ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés, l'étaient encore plus. Rose ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant. Il la regarda faussement vexé. « _ Quoi ? Votre mère ne vous a pas appris à dire « bonjour ». ?

_ Peut-être, sourit-elle. Mais elle m'a toujours dit qu'on ne dit pas « quoi » mais « comment ». Du nouveau ?

_ Non. Absolument rien ! D'après vous qu'est-ce qui utilise la jeunesse de ses victimes au point de les tuer pour se nourrir ?

_ Les Slitheens ?

_ Impossible. Nous les avons tous tuer.

_ Les Daleks ?

A ce nom, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux et imperceptiblement, Rose se rapprocha du Docteur. Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

_ Ce ne sont pas eux. Ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas des corps.

_ Mais alors qui ?

Rose jeta un regard autour d'elle.

_ Mon pot de glace !

Honteux, il se trémoussa du son siège et marmonna quelque chose qui devait être « réfléchir ».

_ Je vous emmènerai à New New York et nous ferons le plein c'est promis.

Elle le regarda dubitative. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allée à New New York, ils avaient failli être arrêté parce que le Duc de New New York était mort devant eux. Ils avaient dû fuir et finalement, après pas mal de problème, il avait finalement découvert qu'il était mort d'une rupture d'un anévrisme. Soudain le bip salvateur arriva. Il se précipita sur l'écran et lut ce qu'il y était inscrit.

_ Impossible ! Comment….

_ Quoi ? demanda Rose. Docteur !

Mais, il n'était plus avec elle. Le Seigneur du Temps prit son manteau et sortit en courant. La jeune femme soupira et lut : « _Flitavraguaz_ » Ce nom n'évoquait rien. Elle se résigna et le suivit.

Ce fut une vieille dame qui vint lui ouvrit. Vêtue d'une robe violette, les cheveux grisonnants un air aimable sur les traits. Elle indiqua à la jeune femme l'appartement qu'elle cherchait. Rose grimpa en courant les marches et frappa.

« _ Bonjour Docteur Watson, Mr. Holmes,

_ Bonjour Miss Tyler. Fit le médecin. Votre ami est là.

Elle entra et le trouva debout qui faisait les cent pas. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé.

_ Merci d'être parti sans rien dire !

_ Oh… euh…. Excusez-moi Rose.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Lestrade arrive. Fit John.

Le D.I arriva en courant et stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le Docteur et Rose.

_ Plus tard fit Sherlock en se redressant.

_ Encore un mort. Fit l'inspecteur. Vous venez ?

Sherlock bondit du canapé et attrapa écharpe et manteaux. Les trois autres le suivirent.

« _ Rose, vous restez avec moi, j'ai promis à votre mère de vous ramener entière. Fit le Docteur. Je suis prêt à parier le TARDIS qu'il est encore là. Qu'il habite dans l'immeuble.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cave où la cadavre d'une femme d'apparemment trente ans comme le dit Anderson. Mais qui au vu de son cadavre en au bas mot soixante. Aucune trace ce coup, rien. Le Seigneur du Temps sortit son Tournevis Sonique et l'alluma. Sans prêté attention aux personnes présentes, il se promena dans la cave, regardant les cartons et bibelots alignés sur les étagères, une roue de vélo attendait qu'on la remonte, un vieux congélateur dans un coin ronronnait doucement. Finalement au bout d'une heure, il rejoignit Rose et John qui attendait que Sherlock aie fini d'examiner le cadavre. Le Docteur se pencha également dessus et son Tournevis Sonique reprit du service. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche de la victime, ses yeux, marmonna des choses que même Rose ne comprit pas. Finalement il poussa un cri de frustration.

« _ Vous avez dit ? demanda John, je n'ai pas compris la langue.

_ Oh, il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre. Répondit le Docteur. C'est du Gallifreyen.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui sourit.

_ Vous avez perdu… fit-elle. Je garde le TARDIS.

_ Vous ne saurez pas le piloter.

_ Parce que vous vous le savez ? Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas eu votre permis.

_ Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à votre triste vie…

_ Alors ? fit Lestrade coupant leur chamaillerie.

_ C'est un tueur en série. Répondit Sherlock. Pas de coups, pas de marques de strangulation, pas de traces de piqûre. J'aurais pensé à un empoisonnement au gaz, mais ce n'est pas possible. Docteur ?

Anderson s'approcha.

_ Pas vous ! s'exclama Sherlock. Dégagez ! Vous faites baissez le niveau intellectuel de la rue !

Vexé le légiste partit. Le Docteur s'approcha.

_ Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs. Car même si je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de lui, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sais pas qui je suis.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard au Yard dans le bureau de Lestrade. Donnavan et Anderson étaient là ainsi que John, Sherlock, Lestrade, le Docteur et Rose.

_ Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, fit-il en jouant avec son Tournevis. Vous ne trouverez aucune trace du meurtrier. Ni rien qui puisse indiquer la cause de la mort. Je peux juste vous affirmer avec autant de certitude que je suis le plus vieux….

_ Le plus vieux ? demanda Lestrade. Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de quarante ans.

_ Erreur, j'ai effectivement l'allure d'un humain de quarante ans, mais j'en ai neuf ans trois pour être précis. Bref, je vous expliquerai çà plus tard. Parce que pour une fois, le Temps nous aie comptés. Il recommencera. A l'époque, il leur fallait un humain de trente ans tous les trois semaines, mais cela variait en fonction de leur état général. Je dirais que celui-là est blessé. Et il a un besoin plus important. Le plus étrange, c'est que je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts dans l'explosion de leur planète ils y a trois siècles. Et comment a-t-il pu arriver ici ? Sa planète est à plus de cent milliards d'année lumières, il n'est même pas dans ce monde…

_ Rappelez-vous Docteur, coupa Rose, que vous pensiez que les Daleks avaient tous été détruits lors de la Guerre du Temps, celui-là est peut-être un rescapé ?

_ Possible…

_ Qui sont-ils ? demanda le D.I. D'où viennent-ils ? Comment le retrouve-t-on ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_ Moi seul peut le retrouver et l'empêcher de nuire. Pour l'heure, il doit ressembler à quelque chose qui nécessite peu d'énergie vitale puisqu'il en a besoin pour se soigner, je dirais un petit animal comme un chat ou une souris… Enfin tous les animaux de compagnie que vous pouvez avoir vous autres humains. Regardez si dans l'immeuble un animal est arrivé récemment.

_ Qui sont-ils ? demanda Sherlock.

_ C'est un Flitavraguaz. En général, c'est une espèce de… éléphant sur deux jambes avec des tentacules à la place des défenses et de grosses griffes sur les mains sans doigts. Ce n'est pas l'espèce la plus belle à regarder. Ils viennent du système Yala.

_ Celui où il y a Raxacoricofallapatorius et Clom ? questionna sa compagne.

_ Même pas cap de le dire à l'envers ! rit le Docteur avant de redevenir sérieux. Oui, on peut dire çà, un poil plus loin quand même, c'est à la limite entre le système Yala et le système Rilgy.

_ Mais vous ? fit Donnovan, Qui êtes-vous tous les deux ?

_ Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur et mon amie Rose. Nous voyageons à travers le temps et l'espace. Oh et pour en revenir à votre question sur mon âge, je ne suis pas humain. Maintenant, il faut attraper notre ami.

John remarqua que son ami était depuis leur retour dans les locaux du Yard étrangement silencieux. Cela ne lui ressemblait d'accepter en silence les divagations de deux fous. Le détective ne disait rien, le front appuyé contre la vitre plongé dans ses pensées. Le regard perdu dans les méandres de la ville qui s'étendait à leur pied. Il regardait les déambulations des londoniens sans les voir.

_ Vous êtes fous ! s'exclama Anderson. Les extraterrestres çà n'existe pas.

_ Ah bon ?! coupa Rose. On a risqué notre vie un bon nombre de fois pour que la Terre ne soit pas envahie ! Les Daleks, les Slighteens, les Krillitanes, l'Abzorballof et j'en passe ! Oh bien sûr, installés dans votre confort, vous préférez ne pas regarder plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! Nous avons failli mourir au moins mille fois depuis que nous voyageons à deux alors vos insultes vous pouvez vous les garder.

_ Rose ! Le docteur s'approcha vivement de sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras. Tout en la gardant contre lui, il se tourna vers les membres du Yard. Vous refusez notre aide et bien soit, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais attendez-vous à ce qu'il tue encore. Vous ne le retrouverez pas. Au revoir.

Il partit Rose sur les talons. Les cinq autres se regardèrent en silence. Brusquement Sherlock partit suivi évidemment de John qui tenait absolument à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« _ Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es comme çà depuis ton retour de Saint Bart's ? Sherlock ?!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le plafond.

_ Sherlock !

_ Je ne comprends pas ! Explosa le détective. Voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien ! C'est vital, il faut que je comprenne ce qui se passe et pourquoi !

_ C'est ces meurtres ? Une mort naturelle ?

_ Non, je suis passée voir Molly, mais, elle n'a rien. Elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrai les faire vieillir.

_ Et pourquoi tu as écouté les divagations de ces deux fous ?

_ Parce que malheureusement, je pense qu'ils ont raison. Je l'ai vu ce Docteur, il n'est pas humain et c'est vrai, je suis monté dans son vaisseau. Mais tu te rends compte John de ce que çà veut dire ?

Sherlock semblait dans un état second comme fou. Dans ses yeux, son ami pouvait y lire tellement de choses mais entre tous les sentiments, ce qui l'effraya le plus ce fut la peur de ne pas comprendre. Le jeune homme sortit son violon et commença à jouer.

_ Tu les crois.

Ce n'était pas une question. John l'avait compris à la minute où le détective n'avait pas cherché à les faire taire.

_ Oui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je pense qu'ils ont raison. Mais çà me coûte d'admettre la vérité. Ca veut dire que…

_ Que tu ne sais pas tout. Que tu dois admettre que certaines choses dépassent ta logique cartésienne. Et c'est çà qui te perturbe. Que pour une fois, quelques choses ne soit ni logique ni scientifique.

Le regard de Sherlock fut plus clair que des mots. Le célèbre détective était perdu et malgré ses connaissances en criminologie et en sciences, ses déductions, ses idées, il ne pouvait pas résoudre ces meurtres. Le violon raisonna de nouveau dans l'appartement. Au bout de trois heures de violon, John tenta de nouveau de la calmer sans succès et Mycroft qui n'était pas là ! Seul son frère aurait pu le calmer ! Le médecin décida une nouvelle approche. Il prit les mains du violoniste et lui donna son manteau. Sherlock avait besoin de comprendre et lui aussi. Une seule personne pouvait les aider.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans le quartier. Sherlock se mit en quête de la boîte bleue. Il la trouva au milieu d'un parc de jeux. John le suivait la main sur son revolver dans la poche de son manteau. Cependant, le détective n'entra pas et attendit. Finalement, il frappa à la porte. Ce fut Rose qui vint ouvrir.

« _ J'ai gagné ! fit-elle au Docteur. Entrez. Sherlock pénétra le premier dans le TARDIS suivit par John qui resta méfiant malgré tout. Il jetait des coups d'œil partout.

_ Docteur ! appela Rose, nous avons de la visite.

La tête du Docteur émergea à leurs pieds. D'u0n geste souple, il se retrouva assis et enfin debout.

_ Simple surveillance de routine. Fit-il. Je surveillais les niveaux de carburants.

_ Vous pouvez tomber en panne ?

_ Ce n'est pas une machine. Expliqua le Seigneur du Temps, le TARDIS est en partie vivant. Il prend parfois lui-même ses décisions ce qui peut-être assez problématique d'ailleurs. Sur Gallifrey, nous les élevions, mais celui-ci est le dernier des TARDIS, je dirais même qu'il est le plus vieux, et il fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

_ Il fonctionne à quoi ?

_ De l'énergie spatio-temporelle. Nous avons refait le plein il y a peu de temps.

_ Vous vivez à deux dans cette boite ? demanda John et comment faites-vous pour…

_ Oh, c'est plus grand qu'il n'y parait. Répondit Rose. En fait, c'est comme une maison. C'est notre maison. Il y a des chambres, une cuisine, des salles de bains, une bibliothèque et tout un tas d'autres pièces que je n'ai pas encore découvert.

_ Vous jouerez le guide touristique plus tard Rose. Coupa le Docteur. Et le TARDIS n'aime pas qu'on divulgue tous ces secrets. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps en se tournant vers John.

_ Sherlock ne comprend pas et quand il ne comprend pas, il s'énerve. Je pense qu'il vous fait confiance et donc je vous fais confiance.

_ Vous avez entendu cet inspecteur rétorqua le Docteur. Rose et moi nous en sortirons très bien sans vous. Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de mon TARDIS, nous avons du travail.

_ Je ne partirais pas sans comprendre ! intervint Sherlock en s'appuyant contre un des piliers.

Le Docteur soupira et secoua la tête agacé. D'un côté, il admirait ce détective pour ses déductions et ses connaissances mais d'un autre, il l'énervait à s'obstiner alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

_ Vous les Humains ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la main, Vous foncez tête baissée dans ce qui est dangereux sans vous soucier des conséquences ! Ca peut être dangereux. Je ne comprendrai jamais !

_ Pourtant, rétorqua Sherlock en colère, cette jeune femme vous accompagne parce qu'elle le veut bien. Donc, John et moi voulons vous accompagner. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici.

Rose s'approcha du Docteur et lui parla à voix basse. Les deux amis virent le Seigneur du Temps se tendre comme un arc son regard noisette devenir noir puis finalement, il prit la main de la jeune femme doucement avant de hocher la tête.

_ Vous pouvez rester. Dit Rose.

_ Mais, vous faites ce que je vous dis ! ajouta le Docteur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda John en s'approchant de la console de commande.

_ Pas grand-chose. Je sais que c'est un Flitavraguaz, un absorbeur de jeunesse. Qu'il doit être blessé et que c'est le dernier de sa race comme je suis le dernier de la mienne.

_ Comment a-t-il pu arriver sur Terre et se cacher ? demanda Sherlock.

_ Y-a-t-il eu une météorite ? Un truc bizarre ? Je ne sais pas moi ! Ca fait deux mois qu'on est pas revenu à Londres, tout du moins pas en 2011. Un tremblement de terre

Sherlock s'assit sur le sol et se plongea dans une grande réflexion. Des choses bizarres ? Non, pas à sa connaissance.

_ Non, fit-il, il n'y a rien.

_ Mais si, coupa John, cet immeuble qui a explosé suite à un orage. Le para-tonnerre n'a pas fonctionné, il s'est pris un éclair et boum ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Molly t'a même appelé parce qu'il y a avait des choses qui seraient susceptibles de t'intéresser.

_ Où est cet immeuble ? Etait-il vieux ?

_ Il est dans un quartier défavorisé, il ne reste plus rien.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. Je pense que cet éclair était un conducteur d'énergie, une capsule de secours a dû atterrir sur le toit et explosé, ce qui a littéralement fait exploser le bâtiment. Pourquoi vous n'isolez jamais vos bâtiments contre l'énergie électrique ? Franchement !

_ Et le rapport entre la capsule et l'éclair ? demanda Sherlock serait que l'éclair aurait servi de « conducteur ? »

_ Oui, plus ou moins. Disons que quand la capsule a été éjecté du vaisseau mère, pour ainsi dire, cela a produit un éclair qui aurait servi de propulseur pour être sûr de faire atterrir la capsule sur la Terre. Histoire qu'elle ne dérive pas dans l'univers.

_ Pourquoi la Terre ?

_ Vous êtes une des civilisations les plus jeunes de l'univers. Et pourquoi trente ans ? Parce qu'après les Humains commencent à vieillir et à décliner. Entre trente et quarante ans, vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge, après commencent la dégénérescence qui vous conduira jusqu'à la mort. _Allons-y_ !

« _ Il ne reste absolument rien. Remarqua Rose. Vous pensez trouver quelque chose ?

On ne sait jamais. Il sortit son Tournevis Sonique et sourit à la jeune femme.

_ Restez là Rose. Vu les dégâts, c'est largement préférable.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il s'engagea dans les décombres. Le Docteur examina tous les décombres, il découvrit un sous-sol et y descendit. Armé de son Tournevis Sonique, il trouva enfin ce qu'il chercher. Un grande capsule. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas avoir eu à souffrir de l'impact, seul un enfoncement important de l'extérieur prouvait qu'il y avait bien eu impact.

_ Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas la capsule qui a explosé, mais le champ de protection ! L'impact était trop violent pour lui permettre de résister ! Ce n'était donc pas un éclair électrique, mais le champ ! Le champ de protection a touche le para-tonnerre et a fait exploser le bâtiment ! Mais bien sûr !

L'intérieur de la capsule était occupé en grande partie par un tableau de contrôle totalement grillé. Ce qui pouvait expliqué la trajectoire désordonné. Le brouilleur de fréquence, destiné à ne pas pouvoir le repérer était cassé. Ce qui expliquait que le TARDIS aie pu capté le signal. Il prit quelques objets et sortit. Les trois autres l'attendaient au-delà du bandeau de protection. Gardant précieusement ces trouvailles contre lui, le Docteur libéra sa main droite et prit celle de Rose.

_ Direction le TARDIS ! J'ai trouvé plus que je cherchai, mais je vous expliquerai çà quand on sera arrivé.

_ Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

_ Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai été imprudent, j'ai failli perdre ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Fut la réponse qu'il donna en gardant bien serré la main de la jeune femme. Il regagnèrent la rue bondée et hélèrent un taxi qui les reconduisit dans le quartier de Rose.

_ Aïe ! John venait de se taper dans son ami.

Rose lâcha la main du Docteur et s'avança vers l'inconnue. Sherlock la tailla, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, elle devait au moins avoir la quarantaine. Peut-être devait-elle sourire d'ordinaire, mais là en l'occurrence, elle semblait en colère. Sherlock nota un forte ressemblance avec Rose, il devait donc s'agir de sa mère. Ce que la jeune femme confirma en l'appelant « Maman ». Mrs. Tyler s'approcha du Docteur et le gifla.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Ou pas ?

_ Vous êtes parti sans me prévenir hier soir ! J'ai retrouvé l'appartement vide quand je suis

rentrée ce matin ! Le TARDIS…

_ N'avait pas bougé coupa le Docteur. Il est en mode indétectable.

_ Je ne le voyais pas, alors que là, je le vois.

_ Vous le voyez parce que je suis là. Mais, nous ne serons jamais parti sans vous dire au revoir. Voyons Jackie, nous vous aimons trop pour çà. Il lui décocha un sourire qui sans doute devait être irrésistible, mais qui ne fonctionna pas sur Jackie Tyler puisqu'elle lui décocha une nouvelle gifle. Et pour hier soir, Rose s'est endormie dans mes bras, je l'ai ramené installé dans sa chambre chez vous et je suis parti en fermant la porte avec mon Tournevis Sonique.

_ Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Sherlock et John.

_ Maman reprit Rose pendant que le Docteur massait sa joue douloureuse en marmonnant dans sa barbe, je te présente Sherlock Holmes et son ami le Docteur John Watson. Nous travaillons sur une enquête ensemble.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le Docteur.

_ Un absorbeur de jeunesse est arrivé sur Terre, nous tâchons de le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts. Rien de bien méchant. Vous ne craigniez rien. La main se leva une nouvelle fois, mais le Seigneur du Temps fut le plus rapide et regagna rapidement le TARDIS, suivit des quatre autres, malheureusement pour lui Jackie les suivit.

_ Vous avez dit que j'étais vieille ? JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE !

_ Maman… soupira Rose. S'il te plait.

_ Non Rose !

John et Sherlock sans se consulter décidèrent de rester à l'écart. Sherlock affichait un sourire narquois. La jeune femme décida de se tenir à l'écart de la dispute.

_ Vous n'intervenez pas ? demanda John. C'est votre mère.

_ Non, répondit la jeune femme. Sur ce coup-là, il l'a cherchée. Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des piques.

Pendant ce temps tout en continuant à tourner au tour de la console de contrôle le Docteur, dernier Seigneur du Temps, tentait d'échapper à Jackie Tyler.

_ Jackie, je voulais juste vous rassurer. Vous dire que vous craigniez rien, pas que vous êtes vieille. Jamais je…

_ Et pourtant, c'est ce que vous avez dit ! coupa la Terrienne. En plus, vous êtes plus vieux que moi avec vos neufs ans !

_ A côté de moi, vous êtes une jeune fille. Je vous en prie Jackie…

Finalement, elle laissa tomber et le Docteur poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. La prochaine fois, il la laisserai s'inquiéter. Il se plongea avec Sherlock dans les objets qu'ils avaient ramené. Bientôt le sol du TARDIS fut couverts de morceaux. Tout en expliquant aux quatre autres ce que c'était et ce qu'il faisait, il continuait son bricolage armé de son Tournevis.

« _ A quoi est-ce que tout ceci sert ? demanda Sherlock. On dirait…

_ Je me suis trompé ! Impossible !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il n'est pas blessé. Ce n'est pas un mâle Flitavraguaz mais une femelle ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?!

_ Je me pose encore la question rétorqua Jackie.

_ Qu'est-ce que çà change ?

_ Ca change qu'elle doit être pleine…

_ Pleine ? demanda John.

Le Docteur coupé dans sa déambulation regarda les quatre autres en secouant la tête.

_ Oui, les Flitavraguaz se reproduisent à l'inverse des Sontariens qui se clonent. Ils se connectent avec les tentacules et le mâle envoie une hormone à la femelle qui créent des espèces d'œufs comme… une poule ou une grenouille qu'elle garde en elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capable à leur tour de se nourrir. Et pour les nourrir, elle a absolument besoin de la jeunesse….

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont deux, déduisit Sherlock.

_ La capsule est trop petite pour deux. Répliqua le Docteur. Non, la gestation dure dix ans… ce qui explique qu'ils aient été exterminé aussi facilement.

_ Je croyais que leur planète avait explosé. Intervint Rose.

_ Oui et non. En fait, les Raxacoricofallapatoriens ont décidé qu'ils nuisaient à leur commerce en tuant les humains. Ils leur ont donc déclarés la guerre. Voyant que la défaite semblait proche pour eux, les Raxacoricofallapatoriens ont fait explosé la planète. Et je pensais que tous avaient péris, mais apparemment un couple a survécu. Ils ont dû être attaqué sur la planète où ils ont trouvé refuse, c'est une des races les plus détestés de l'univers, ils ne sont les bienvenus nulle part, même les Daleks n'en veulent pas. Bref, je m'égare, lui aurait sûrement voulu protéger sa descendance pour laisser le temps à madame prendre le large.

_ Et selon vous, questionna Sherlock de combien sont les portées si on peut dire ?

_ C'est variable. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, entre dix et vingt.

_ C'est énorme ! fit Jackie.

_ Oui et non. Si on considère que la femelle n'est réceptive à l'hormone du mâle qu'une fois tous les trois ans. Leur espérance de vie est limitée à cent ans et ils ne sont mâtures sexuellement qu'au bout de cinq ans.

_ En gros, conclut John, tous les dix ans il y a dix nouveaux _absorbeurs _qui naissent donc une femelle en une vie en met au minimum cent au monde en une vie ? C'est beaucoup.

_ _Grosso modo_ oui. Mon peuple les a beaucoup observés. C'est une race fascinante si quand on oublie de quoi ils se nourrissent. Ah çà y est ! C'est prêt. _Molto bene_ ! _Allons-y_ !

Il enfila son manteau en se dirigeant vers la porte. Voyant que personne ne le suivait, il se retourna.

_ Eh bien quoi ? Vous voulez une invitation ? Jackie, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous. Rose…

_ Je viens. Vous faites toujours des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là.

Il refusa. Elle insista tant et si bien qu'il céda en maugréant. Ils retournèrent dans l'immeuble. Mais, à leur arrivée, ils virent une voiture de police et le sergent Donnovan. Le Docteur et Rose se mirent à l'écart et laissèrent Sherlock et John aller aux nouvelles. Soudain l'appareil que tenait le Docteur se mit à vibrer et une petite lueur orange en émana.

_ Elle est encore là. Ah et ces idiots qui sont là… Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire tant que Scotland Yard est là. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas un autre meurtre avant.

Sherlock et John revinrent la mine sombre.

_ Alors ? demanda Rose.

_ Rien, ils interrogent juste les habitants de l'immeuble.

_ Ils ne trouveront rien ! râla le Docteur. Vous les humains vous êtes exaspérants, même quand vous ne savez que vous ne trouverez rien, vous chercher quand même ! Franchement c'est idiot.

_ Quand vous aurez fini de dénigrer la race humaine, vous viendrez avec nous. Coupa John. ? Nous rentrons chez nous, vous venez?

Toujours en râlant sur tout et n'importe quoi que le Docteur suivit les trois humains. Un taxi les déposa devant Baker Street. Le Docteur rangea son appareil dans une de ses poches en entrant dans la maison. L'appartement n'était pas désert. Un homme semblait attendre les deux colocataires. Les cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux gris que Sherlock, vêtu d'un complet noir, le Docteur identifia sans peine un lien de parenté, sans doute des frères. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et jouait avec son para-pluie. Apparemment sa venue ne plaisait pas à Sherlock dont les yeux gris clairs avaient viré au noir.

« _ Bonjour Sherlock, bonjour John

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Il va falloir que je dise à Mrs. Hudson de ne plus faire entrer n'importe qui, c'est un véritable moulin cet appartement.

_ Bonjour Mycroft, coupa John. Je vous croyais en Chine pour au moins trois jours.

_ Les négociations se sont accélérées et ma présence ici était requise, je suis donc revenue et j'ai pensé qu'une visite à mon petit frère lui ferait plaisir d'autant que tu piétines sur ton enquête.

_ Pas tant que çà. Tu as la version officielle. Il y a une autre version, qui ne passe pas par tes réseaux d'information.

_ Oh voyez-vous çà. Raconte-moi tout, je me ferais une joie de t'aider.

_ J'ai déjà de l'aide. Tu peux partir, je m'en voudrais de priver Sa Majesté de toi.

_ Je suis impardonnable, fit Mycroft en remarquant Rose et le Docteur qui écoutaient en silence depuis le pas de la porte. Je me présente, Mycroft Holmes, je suis le frère de Sherlock.

_ Je suis le Docteur et voici Rose, salua le Seigneur du Temps en serrant la main tendue. Nous travaillons avec votre frère et son ami sur cette enquête qui est aussi la mienne, puisque nous sommes dans mon domaine de compétence.

_ Où travaillez-vous ?

_ Inutile de chercher des informations sur eux, interrompit Sherlock en tendant le manteau de son frère. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, tout du moins pas à proprement parler. Maintenant, je crois que la Reine t'attend ?

_ Pas du tout. J'ai tout mon temps. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

_ Oui. Maintenant Mycroft va-t-en avant que je ne jette ton précieux parapluie par la fenêtre.

_ Tu n'oserai pas ?

Le regard de Sherlock fut plus explicite que des mots et son frère après un dernier regard de colère à son frère partit. Le silence s'installa dans le petit salon. Le Docteur s'assit et Rose fit de même. De colère, Sherlock alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant son violon. John hocha les épaules et fit du thé. Rose et le Docteur ne disaient toujours rien. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant qu'ils buvaient leur tasse de thé. Le Docteur sortit finalement son appareil qui ressemblait à un testeur électrique.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John rompant le silence.

_ Un Capteur d'onde. Je l'ai adapté aux ondes que produisent les Flitavraguaz, ce qui nous permettra de le retrouver.

_ Juste une question, cette bestiole doit être immense, comment allons-nous la tuer ? Une arme à feu ?

_ Non, Sa peau est trop épaisse.

Le Seigneur du Temps plongea dans sa mémoire. A l'époque de la guerre qui avait ravagé le système Yala, comment étaient-ils tué sur le champ de bataille ? Dans sa tête, il redessina un Flitavraguaz. Inutile de vouloir percer sa peau, ce serait une mission de suicide. Il s'isola dans un coin de l'appartement et réfléchit intensément. Ils ont tous un point faible, songea-t-il. Tous sans exception. Restait donc à le trouver. La peau ? Non. Les pattes ? Non. La tête ? Non. Il ne restait donc que…

_ Les tentacules !

_ Quoi ? Les deux autres sursautèrent. Le violon continuait sa mélodie interminable.

_ Le seul point faible des Flitavraguaz ce sont leur tentacules. La peau qui les entoure, est très fine. Leurs tentacules leur ne leur sert pas que pour la reproduction, elles leur servent aussi comme moyen de transmission. C'est-à-dire, expliqua-t-il en voyant leur tête, qu'elles leur servent à échanger. Selon, l'âge, le sexe et la position hiérarchique dans la société, un chef n'émettra pas le même taux d'hormones qu'un esclave et vice-versa. C'est par leurs tentacules que tout passent. C'est également par là qu'ils arrivent à aspirer les hormones et la jeunesse des personnes et donc qu'ils peuvent se nourrir. Donc, si j'arrive à programmer le Capteur pour qu'il emmagasine les hormones émises, je pourrais ensuite leur renvoyer par un effet boomerang et ainsi faire monter le taux d'hormones ce qui la tuera, elle et ses œufs comme en plus, elle est plus vulnérable… Oui, il faut faire comme çà.

Il cessa de faire les cents pas et sortit son Tournevis Sonique. Le Docteur prit le Capteur et bricola.

« _ Auriez-vous des appareils usagés que je pourrais démonter sans problème ?

John l'emmena dans le grenier et l'y laissa. En redescendant, le médecin trouva Rose dans le canapé, la jeune femme regardait la télé en buvant son thé. Le violon jouait toujours.

« _ Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

_ Six ans, répondit la jeune femme. Vous vous souvenez de l'explosion d'un magasin de vêtement ? C'était lui, il pourchassait un extra-terrestre qui se nourrissait de plastique. Nous voyageons dans le temps et l'espace avec le TARDIS, je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai vu la mort de la Terre et le Moyen-Age, j'ai même rencontré la reine Victoria. C'était amusant.

_ Vous lui faites entièrement confiance ?

_ Autant que vous vous faites confiance à Sherlock. Je ne sais pas son vrai prénom, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais je sais que je tiens à lui autant que lui à moi. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru le perdre. Je voyagerai toujours avec lui.

_ Vous êtes un… _couple _? demanda John.

_ Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je le connais très bien, forcément, puisque nous ne sommes qu'à deux dans le TARDIS, mais comment dire ? On est un peu comme Sherlock et vous. Moins qu'un couple et plus que des amis. Vous voyez ? Mais et vous ? Vous semblez être un couple. Pourtant vous êtes très différents.

_ J'ai rencontré Sherlock il y a un an, un ami commun nous a présentés et nous avons habité ensemble tout de suite. Nous sommes juste des amis. C'est mon meilleur ami. J'étais seul et lui aussi. Avec son caractère, c'est normal, ceci dit. Beaucoup de gens nous prennent pour un couple, mais nous n'en sommes pas un. Enfin de compte, nous sommes au même point que le Docteur et vous.

Soudain, la porte de Sherlock s'ouvrit et le détective attrapa manteau et écharpe et s'en fut sans un explication. Avant que John n'ouvrit la bouche, Sherlock le fit taire d'un « Plus tard » impérieux. Etonnée, Rose questionna le médecin du regard, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« _ Est-ce normal que le Docteur ne revienne pas ? demanda John.

_ Parfois son bricolage lui prend du temps. Attendons un peu. Il ne partirait jamais sans moi, il sait que je peux lui faire la vie impossible. »


	4. Chapter 4

Il attendait patiemment au coin d'une rue, trois rues plus loin que Baker Street. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Mais, sa découverte, risquait fort bien de se retourner contre lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que lorsqu'elle se sent menacer, la femme Flitavraguaz sort ses griffes au propre comme au figuré et là, même un Dalek ou un Cybermen ne peuvent pas lutter. Tant pis, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle court des risques. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il l'aurait expédiée dans le TARDIS. Mais, malheureusement, cela ne serait pas possible, elle le connaissait trop bien maintenant. Beaucoup trop bien. Le détective arriva.

« _ Ils ne vous ont pas suivi ? demanda anxieusement le Docteur.

_ Non, mais John ne va pas être très content, il a horreur de rester en arrière.

_ Même chose pour Rose, mais, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Alors pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce qu'avec deux cerveaux comme les nôtres, cela sera plus simple. Inutile de risquer leurs vie. _Allons-y _!

_Vous parlez français ?

_ Très peu. J'ai côtoyé Voltaire et Racine pendant quelques années, mais je leur ai préféré Molière et j'oubliais que j'avais entretenu une relation longue durée et distance avec Madame de Pompadour. Bien avant qu'elle ne devienne Madame de Pompadour. J'ai voulu l'emmener voir les étoiles, mais une erreur de manipulation et je suis arrivé le jour où elle est morte. C'était très triste. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre les langues, le TARDIS traduit tous sauf si les écritures datent d'avant la construction du Temps. C'est relativement pratique, à condition que je sois là. Rose ne peut comprendre ce qui est dit dans une autre langue que si je suis là. Même les écrits sont traduits. Mais je crois que je m'égare.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Décidément, cet homme ou peu importe ce qu'il est l'intéressait. Il n'était pas le seul « fou » à exister dans l'univers, il n'était plus le seul cerveau avec des capacités de déduction et d'intelligence exceptionnelles. Les deux hommes prirent un taxi qui les déposa devant l'immeuble, ils se mirent un peu à l'écart et le Docteur s'assit pensif sur un banc.

« _ Votre amie ne va pas vous en vouloir ? Demanda Sherlock.

_ Et le vôtre ? rétorqua le Docteur sans répondre.

_ A quoi sert cet appareil ?

Le Docteur sourit. Il avait enfin trouver quelqu'un comme lui.

_ C'est un Capteur-Absorbeur d'onde amélioré. En fait, comme je le disais à Rose et au Docteur Watson, J'y ai ajouté un absorbeur d'hormones et quand le bocal sera plein, je lui renverrai tout en pleine figure, faisant monter son taux d'hormones et finir par la tuer. Oui « la », c'est une femelle.

_ Pourrais-je l'examiner ? Scientifiquement, ce doit être intéressant, une autre forme de vie que la nôtre. Bien que notre corps ne cesse de me surprendre.

_ Nous verrons ce qu'il en restera. Maintenant _allons-y _!

_ Ce qu'il en restera ?

_ Oui. Répondit sombrement le Seigneur du Temps. Ce qu'il en restera. Les Flitavraguaz se nourrissent uniquement d'hormones, or, quand leur taux d'hormones dépassent la norme, ils explosent. Je ne suis pas pour les génocides, mais cette espèce est avec les Daleks une de celles que je ne supporte pas.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils frappèrent à la porte du premier appartement. Une femme assez petite et vieille vint leur ouvrir.

« _ Oui ?

_ Bonjour, Smith et Holmes, fit d'emblée le Docteur, nous sommes des services sanitaires. Nous venons voir si vous n'avez été infectée par le virus.

_ C'est un virus alors ?

_ Oui, avez-vous des animaux ?

_ Non.

_ Avez-vous remarqué des choses étranges dans votre appartement ?

_ Non.

_ Des souris ? Des cafards ?

_ Non.

_ D'accord. Mr Holmes, examiner madame. Pendant que j'examine l'appartement.

Le Docteur mit en marche son Capteur-Absorbeur et se promena. Tout y passa, l'entrée, la salle-salon, la chambre, la cuisine, la salle de bain. Il ne se déclara satisfait que lorsqu'il eut ouvert toutes les portes de placards.

_ _Molto Bene _! fit-il une fois terminé. C'est bon, tout est normal.

Une fois dehors, le Seigneur du Temps voulut aller frapper à la porte voisine, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha.

_ Cette dame nous a bien aidé. Elle nous aura fait gagné du temps. Fit le détective.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, le dernier animal entré dans le bâtiment est une chatte blanche arrivée il y a maintenant trois jours. Je ne crois pas au coïncidence Docteur, je crois qu'on tient le coupable.

_ C'est moins drôle que ce que je pensais. Songea le Docteur. Au travail.

Sherlock et le Docteur montèrent donc au quatrième étage. Ils frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement que Sherlock indiqua. Le Capteur-Absorbeur se mit en marche. Tous les signaux semblèrent s'affoler. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme assez jeune vint leur ouvrir. Une belle chatte blanche voulut sortir, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« _ Smith et Holmes, services sanitaires. Depuis quand avez-vous cet animal ?

_ Elle s'appelle Sam, je l'ai depuis trois jours, je l'ai trouvé sur le trottoir du côté dans l'ancienne zone industrielle

_ L'explosion a eu lieu là-bas.

_ On dirait qu'elle va avoir des petits.

_ Peut-être, je ne l'ai pas encore emmené chez le vétérinaire, j'ai rendez-vous demain après-midi.

Le Docteur sortit son stéthoscope et le promena sur la chatte.

_ A vue de nez, je dirais que c'est pour au moins dans quatre ou cinq semaines. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, Mr. Holmes. Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je dois prendre cette chatte, elle est potentiellement dangereuse. Si vous l'avez trouvé sur les lieux de l'explosion, il se peut qu'elle aie été soumise aux radiations. Je vais devoir la prendre et l'examiner. Je vous appellerai pour vous donner des nouvelles. En attendant, vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour un bilan complet, qui sait ce qu'elle a pu vous refiler. Bonne journée.

_ Elle se débat, fit Sherlock. Vous ne pouvez rien faire Docteur ?

Il sortit son Tournevis Sonique et le pointa sur la tête blanche. L'animal se détendit instantanément. Sans s'être consultés, ils coururent à l'extérieur.

« _ Il est parti ! fit Rose en redescendant du grenier.

_ Ca lui arrive souvent ? demanda John.

_ Tout le temps. Répondit la jeune femme. Ca en est même pénible. Une fois, nous étions dans la cuisine du TARDIS, il m'expliquait quelque chose quand soudain, il est parti. J'ai passé trois heures à le chercher dans tous le TARDIS et croyez-moi, il est grand.

_ Sherlock aussi fait çà, mais je pense qu'il va revenir.

_ Le Docteur aussi.

Un taxi les déposa dans la zone de l'explosion. Il se s'installèrent dans un des vieux bâtiment et le Docteur verrouilla toutes les issues pendant que Sherlock posait le corps inanimé sur le sol. Le Docteur mit le Capteur-Absorbeur dans les mains de Sherlock.

_ Mettez-vous à l'abri, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle vous touche avec ses tentacules. Quand vous verrez ce voyant-là devenir rouge, vous m'appelez. Allez-y.

_ Mais et vous ? demanda le détective. Vous pouvez mourir.

_ J'ai survécu à la Guerre du Temps, aux Cybermen, aux Daleks et autres spécimens, je ne crains pas celle-là.

Peu convaincu, Sherlock obéit à contre-cœur. Il se posta dans un coin et observa. Le Docteur se posta à plus d'un mètre du corps endormi et alluma son Tournevis Sonique. Le corps remua et bientôt la chatte fut sur ces quatre pattes.

« _ Par la Proclamation de l'Ombre, je t'ordonne de te montrer. Reprends ta forme originelle. Redeviens un Flitavraguaz.

Sous les yeux impassibles du Docteur et horrifiés (bien qu'avec un peu d'intérêt) de Sherlock, la chatte se mit sur ses deux pattes postérieures et grandit au point d'attendre les trois mètres, ses pattes grossirent, les deux pattes de devant devinrent des mains sans doigts avec de longues griffes qui devaient faire dans les cinquante centimètres. La tête grossit, pour être proportionnelle au reste du corps, de grosses tentacules apparurent de chaque côté de la bouche. Les poils avaient disparu laissant apparaître une peau jaunâtre aux reflets bleutés. Sherlock trouva que la description que le Docteur avait donné dans la journée était moins réaliste que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_ Qui es-tu ? questionna l'extra-terrestre d'une voix grave. Qui es-tu pour avoir l'énergie sonique ?

_ Toujours cette éternelle question. Soupira le Docteur en feignant l'ennui. Il faudra bien qu'un jour quelqu'un cesse de la poser.

_ QUI ES-TU ? tonna le Flitavraguaz. Réponds !

_ Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur.

_ Un Maître du Temps. Je vous croyais tous morts pendant la Guerre du Temps.

_ Je vous retourne le compliment. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? D'où venez-vous ? questionna le Docteur. Votre planète a été détruite lors de la Grande Bataille de Yala.

_ Mon compagnon et moi nous sommes enfuis. Nous nous sommes réfugiés très loin dans l'univers et un jour, un Slihteen nous a trouvés. Nous avons fui, mais ils nous ont pourchassés. J'ai pu m'enfuir pour protéger mes enfants.

_ Vous n'êtes que des assassins. Vous avez tué ! Vous vous nourrissez exclusivement d'Humains ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les Daleks.

_ Eux veulent l'extermination de tous les non-Daleks, nous nous ne voulons que vivre notre vie paisiblement.

_ Paisiblement ? Regardez-vous! Vous avez tué deux personnes depuis votre arrivée ici. Il n'y a pas la place pour les assassins sur Terre ! Pas temps que je vivrais !

_ C'est pour çà que tu vas mourir, misérable petit insecte.

Elle voulut l'attraper avec ses tentacules, mais le Docteur fut plus rapide et sortit son Tournevis Sonique, il le mit à pleine puissance et le dirigea vers les poutres métalliques. L'un d'elle céda sous l'impulsion sonique et s'écrasa sur la bestiole, ce temps permit au Docteur de jeter un œil au détective.

_« Non ». _

_ « Combien de temps ? »_

_ « Dix. »_

_ « Minutes ou secondes ?! »_

_ « Minutes ». _

_ « Ok. Restez caché. »_

_ Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez atterri ici. L'univers est suffisamment vaste pour que vous n'ayez pas à choisir la Terre.

_ Quoi de mieux que la Terre pour élever et faire grandit nos enfants ? C'est une planète encore si jeune. Un très bon garde-manger.

_ Hors de question. Fit le Docteur. Figurez-vous que j'aime énormément cette bonne vieille planète. Les Humains ont leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses, mais aussi de grandes qualités. Franchement, vous auriez mieux choisi si vous aviez pris, je ne sais pas moi, Clom ou encore Pyrovillia. Pourquoi la Terre ?

_ Sa jeunesse.

_ Vous délirez ! Ils n'ont une espérance de vie de quatre-vingt ans. Vous avez vu leurs maisons de retraite ? Leurs hôpitaux ? Non franchement, vous êtes stupide.

Il se précipita dans un coin pour éviter un coup de griffe. Il saisit un tuyau de métal qui traînait sur le sol et l'envoya dans la tête du Flitavraguaz qui l'attrapa avec ses tentacules et l'envoya sur le Docteur qui ne put l'éviter. Sherlock ne put que regarder impuissant le Docteur le recevoir de plein fouet sur la tête. Le Seigneur du temps fut un long moment sonner et ne put que regarder l'immense extra-terrestre s'approcher de lui. Tant bien que mal, il tendit son Tournevis Sonique en direction de la structure en métal, une autre poutre tomba lourdement sur le Flitavraguaz entraînant un bonne partie du toit.

_ ALORS ? hurla le Docteur.

_ CA Y EST ! répondit sur le même ton le détective.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?

Sherlock allait appuyer sur le bouton que lui avait indiqué le Docteur au moment où la bête prenait conscience de sa présence. Il la vit avec horreur fondre sur lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le Capteur-Absorbeur. Il recula et se trouva bientôt acculé contre le mur. Le Docteur sauta sur le Flitavraguaz armé d'un bout de tuyau métallique. Il lui creva un œil ce qui eut pour effet de la détourner de son objectif, elle essaya de se débarrasser du Seigneur du Temps ! toujours solidement accroché à son cou.

_ MAINTENANT !

Le Docteur sauta du cou du Flitavraguaz et se réfugia dans le coin qu'occupait Sherlock. Ils virent la bête se tordre de douleur, elle se tenait les mains avec ses pattes griffues avant de le mettre sur son abdomen que gonflaient les œufs en elle. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage mêlées. Les deux hommes virent avec horreur son corps explosait. Les hurlements étaient terribles. Tout Londres les entendit sans en comprendre la cause, à part deux personnes très très inquiètes. Le Docteur se mit devant le jeune homme pour le protéger des éclats de membres, et des substances étranges qui se déversaient de son corps. Soudain, ce fut le silence. Sherlock se libéra du Docteur et s'approcha de ce qu'il restait du Flitavraguaz : une griffe, un bout de tentacule, un œil. Ils s'avancèrent dans les bouts de cadavres.

_ Je suis désolé pour vos recherches, fit le Docteur, mais il ne reste rien.

Il sortit son Tournevis Sonique et sonda les restes et sembla trouver quelque chose. Toujours armé de son bout de tuyau, il fouilla dans un amas de chair et trouva protégés par une épaisse membrane, des sphères rougeâtre.

_ Des œufs ! s'exclama Sherlock. On dirait des œufs.

_ Oui, dit sombrement le Docteur. Des œufs. Et à vue de nez, je dirais au moins une dizaine. Presque à terme. Donnez-moi votre arme.

_ Comment…

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir observer.

_ Que comptez-vous faire ?

_ Les tuer.

_ Mais, ce ne sont que des œufs, sans leur mère, ils vont mourir de toute façons! Docteur vous ne pouvez pas faire çà !

_ S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au cours de ma longue expérience que tout peut arriver. Ils ont besoin d'hormones de chaleur, n'importe quel crétin, peut leur en apporter. Et c'est hors de question. Donnez-moi votre arme.

Sherlock obtempéra. Un à un le Docteur, les tua. Soudain un grand bruit retendit. Les poutres métalliques commencèrent à lâcher une à une, le Docteur prit la main de Sherlock et se mit à courir. Le Détective n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre. Ils arrivèrent dehors au moment où tout le bâtiment s'écroulait. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un coin essoufflés.

_ C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais faite !

_ Oh, j'ai déjà vu pire, mais j'aime toujours autant çà ! Ca va mieux ?

_ Oui, on peut repartir. «

Au moment où ils descendaient dans l'entrée du métro, ils entendirent des sirènes de pompiers et de policiers.

Une demi heure passa sans nouvelles. John appela Mycroft, Molly et Lestrade, mais rien, le détective avait tout simplement disparu. Rose commençait elle aussi à montrer des signes d'impatience. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des hurlements inhumains et grand bruit sourds. Puis ce fut le silence. La jeune femme et le médecin se regardèrent pâles comme la mort.

« _ C'était un hurlement de douleur, tenta John, ils ont survécu. Sherlock s'en sort toujours.

_ Oui oui, c'est çà. Ca ne peut être que çà.

Rose ne tenait pas en place, elle fit les cent pas dans le salon sous le regard compatissant d'un John tout aussi inquiet. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

_Ce sont eux ! Je vais le tuer ! Deux cœurs ou pas il va savoir comment je m'appelle ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant Baker Street, et au même moment, le Docteur reçut une boule blonde en furie dans les bras. Rose s'écarta quand elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient gluants. Elle le gifla si fort qu'il vacilla.

« _ Vous…. Vous…. La rage était si forte en elle, qu'elle ne put prononcer un seul mot.

John se précipita sur le détective.

_ Vous êtes partis sans rien dire ! On se demandait ce qui se passer ! J'ai appelé Lestrade et Molly, même Mycroft ne savait pas où tu étais. Tu te rends compte ?! J'ai cru, nous avons cru mourir d'inquiétude ! Et ce hurlement !Non Sherlock, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire çà ! Et vous Docteur, vous…

_ Vous auriez dû venir me chercher ! coupa Rose en colère. Quand nous nous sommes aperçus que vous n'étiez plus là l'un et l'autre. Nous sommes allés au TARDIS, mais il n'y avait rien. On a cherché encore et encore, sans rien trouvé. Je vous déteste ! Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois et partit en courant.

Le Docteur la regarda partir et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, ce dernier tentait d'apaiser son ami. Ils échangèrent un regard et le Seigneur du Temps courut après son amie. Comme il s'y attendait, Rose se trouvait dans sa chambre dans le TARDIS. Elle était assise à même le sol dos à la porte. Apparemment, elle avait sérieusement entamé la réserve de guimauve.

« _ Rose ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Rose ?

Silence. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Le Docteur voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira.

_ Je suis désolé. Bon sang Rose, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise ?

_ Je croyais que nous formions une équipe ? Si vous n'aviez trouvé ce détective, on l'aurait pourchassé à deux comme avant. Je suis quoi pour vous ? Un larbin ?

_ Je vous interdit de dire çà ! rétorqua le Docteur. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. Les Flitavraguaz comptent parmi les races les plus dangereuses. Mon peuple ne leur a jamais déclaré la guerre parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais attaqués à nous, mais, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont fait énormément de dégâts.

_ Je n'ai pas peur ! J'ai affronté les Daleks !

_ Je sais que vous êtes courageuse, il le faut pour vivre dans le TARDIS, mais, j'ai eu peur pour vous. Rose, je tiens à vous énormément. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit lorsqu'on a rencontré Sarah Jane ? Je vous ai dit que jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne me remettrai pas. Alors Rose Tyler, je ne veux plus vous entendre dire que vous ne comptez pas pour moi.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit savourant le son de ses cœurs, qu'elle avait si peur de perdre.

Pendant ce temps à Baker Street…

« _ Tu es parti sans même me dire où tu allé ! Tu aurais pu mourir en suivant ce Docteur ! Et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

_ John, fit calmement Sherlock en regardant son ami faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il m'a envoyé un message en disant que tu étais en danger, que c'était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que je dise à toi et à son amie où nous allions et ce que nous voulions faire. J'ai obéis.

_ Toi ? Le Grand Sherlock Holmes qui entre dans une base militaire secrète, qui n'obéit même pas à son frère, tu as obéis à un homme que tu as rencontré il y a deux jours ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si lent à comprendre ? s'énerva le jeune homme. J'ai voulu te protéger ! Cette bête pouvait largement nous détruire ! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Ce n'est pas comme quand on court après un assassin parce là, je… ne peux rien faire… Je ne sers à rien, tout ce que je sais ne sers à rien fasse à ce extra-terrestre. Tu comprends ? Je me sentais… vulnérable pour la première fois depuis des années. Ce n'est pas comme avec ce chauffeur de taxi, ou comme avec le gang chinois, non, c'est pire que çà. Je ne pouvais rien prévoir, je ne… Je ne voulais que te protéger ! Te protéger ! Maintenant écoute si çà te déplait, va voir ce Docteur et dis-lui ta façon de penser.

_ Oh, pas la peine, quelqu'un s'en chargera pour moi.

_ Qui ? Tu n'as pas prévenu Mycroft ?

_ Non, j'ai juste parlé avec Miss Rose Tyler. Et crois-moi, la gifle qu'elle lui a donné n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle voulait lui faire.

Sherlock regarda son ami et lui s'approcha du médecin qui bien qu'impassible était encore tremblant. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans le canapé. John se laissa aller contre lui.

_ Promets-moi que tu ne le referas plus ?

_ Quoi ? Te laisser derrière pour te protéger ou courir après un extraterrestre avec un inconnu ?

_ Les deux.

Sherlock garda le silence un long moment.

_ Pour ce qui est de la chasse aux aliens, je peux te le promettre. Mais pour le reste, je ne peux pas. John, quand comprendras-tu que je tiens à toi et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors, même si tu me feras une tête d'enterrement, je te laisserai derrière juste pour te protéger. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Au regard que lui lança Sherlock, John comprit que le détective ne changerait pas d'avis. Décidément, au bout de deux ans à vivre avec lui, il le surprendrait toujours. Il pouvait se comporter comme un enfant et être tout aussi invivable notamment quand Mycroft était présent et parfois, être adulte et très protecteur. C'était à en devenir fou à force de comprendre. Laissant John réfléchir, Sherlock se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le sang de Flitavraguaz était malodorant au possible. Son manteau et son costume était fichu, à moins que Mrs. Hudson puisse y faire quelque chose. Se salir pour trouver des assassins ne le gênait pas, il avait bien traversé Londres couvert de sang avec une hallebarde donc…

« _ Il y a quelqu'un ? Rose ? Docteur ?

Le Docteur et Rose sursautèrent de concert en entendant la voix de Jackie depuis la salle de contrôle.

« _ Allez la voir. Fit le Docteur. Je vais prendre une douche d'au moins un siècle.

_ Ne videz pas le ballon d'eau chaude, j'aimerai me laver.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à squatter la douche de votre mère. »

Il la regarda quitta la pièce et sourit doucement. Rose, _Sa _Rose. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui aie pu lui arriver en plus de neuf ans de vie. Marqué par la Guerre du Temps et la perte de sa famille, elle avait su lui ouvrir le cœur, grâce à elle, il avait réappris à aimer, à faire confiance aux autres. Chaque jour qu'elle passait à ses côtés était comme un rêve éveillé. Il pouvait sentir que le TARDIS l'aimait aussi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le TARDIS qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Rose il y a de cela cinq ans ? Il adorait la voir sourire, quand elle faisait son petit sourire en coin, il ne pouvait rien lui refusait. Après une bonne douche, il mit une serviette autour de la taille et se dirigea vers le dressing. Il mit un peu de temps à trouver un autre costume, il en trouva enfin un autre. Le Docteur retourna dans la salle de bain et examina son costume, déchiré par endroit et couvert de morceaux de chair jaunâtre et du sang. Il était fichu, à moins que peut-être le tailleur Vinvocci pourrait le remettre à neuf. Ah ces espèce qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de tout salir en mourrant ! soupira-t-il. Il rejoignit Rose et Jackie qui bavardaient dans la cuisine du TARDIS. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Rose lui lança un sourire tellement éclatant qu'il y répondit. Oui, elle avait le don de le rendre heureux. Le Docteur se fit une tasse de thé et s'installa avec les deux femmes.

« _ Rose m'a dit que vous l'aviez laissée en arrière pour chasser ce… cet extraterrestre. Commença Jackie Rose voulut l'interrompre, mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise allongeant ses grandes jambes sous la table. La conversation promettait d'être houleuse.

_ Oui.

_ Vous l'avez attrapé ?

_ Oui. Il ne vous fera plus de mal.

_ Je suis contente de savoir que vous avez pris soin de ma fille.

_ Maman !

_ Ecoutez Jackie, coupa le Docteur en faisant taire Rose du regard, depuis cinq ans que je voyage avec votre fille, je n'ai eu de cesse de la protéger, même si c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me créer des problèmes.

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine immature ! coupa la jeune femme.

Changeant de sujet, le Docteur essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant d'autres choses.

_ Vous venez manger ? demanda Jackie, j'ai fait tes plats préférés Rose.

_ Avec plaisir ! répondit le Docteur, je meurs de faim.


End file.
